Not Impossible, Just Highly Improbable
by Toplesslemon
Summary: The return of Kate! With added Ziva! Slightly Tate and McAbby, but not so much that you couldn't rule it out as friendship! Plus a couple more exclamation points!


Title: Not Impossible, Just Highly Improbable

Spoilers: It's an AU piece. Post Twilight. Ziva's here.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. REALLY don't own it. I do, however, own 50 cents. No, not 50 Cent the rapper, I own 50 Australian cents. It has the queen's head on it... A picture of the queen's head I mean.

Pairings:None really. MINOR (and I mean minor)Tate and McAbby because I couldn't resist.

Author's Note: Kate's back. Why? BECAUSE I SAY SO! I have no idea where this came from. I blame lack of sleep, too much Coke (Coca Cola – just to clear things up), Redskins (red Australian candy) and the amount of X-Files episodes I've read in the last couple of days. Basically I was thinking; "wouldn't it be cool if one day Kate just reappeared?" So I decided to write just that. It doesn't really explain why she's suddenly alive or what really happened to her (I'm going with Aliens). I'll leave you to make up your own theories. Mainly because I'm lazy and extremely tired. I'm rambling (because I'm tired) so I'll just say it's just a short fluffy, feel good one shot. Enjoy. TOTALLY UNBETAED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Whoops. Almost forget to thank people. Han should get a lot of thanks (she gave me the Redskins :D) THANKS HAN! Thanks for the cold too. And a huge thankyou to everyone that's reviewed My Geek Carries a Gun. Speaking of which – it should be updated soon. I'm just finalising chapter four.

As Fox Mulder once said; "Never give up on a miracle."

--

Gibbs dropped his coffee.

The sound of the paper cup hitting the floor startled Tony, Ziva and McGee, who were all wondering what the hell Gibbs was staring at. Then they saw her. Walking towards them was Kate Todd. Or Kate Todd's identical twin. Gibbs tried to convince himself it was his mind playing tricks on him. Too much coffee. Way too much coffee. He'd almost convinced himself that he indeed was imagining it when he realised he wasn't the only one that could see her. McGee, Ziva and Tony were all doing very good impressions of stunned mullets. Kate stopped in front of Gibbs.

'That's impossible!' Ziva exclaimed, voicing what they were all thinking. Caitlin Todd had died. Tony and Gibbs had been there. They had seen her die. McGee had seen her lifeless body buried. And Ziva, well Ziva had been forced to cope with the gaping hole in the team that only losing a co-worker and close friend could cause.

'Not impossible, Agent David, just highly improbable.' Kate said with a smile and a sparkle in her eye. She looked at Gibbs, Tony and McGee who weren't giving any indication that they were going to say anything anytime soon. 'What, no hugs? No "it's good to see you Kate"?'

Strangely enough it was McGee who acted first; he jumped out of his chair, raced over and engulfed her into his arms.

'Kate!' He exclaimed 'Abby's going to be so happy to see you!' Kate and McGee broke apart

'What, and you're not?' Kate teased him

'No, not at all. What I mean to say, well I mean, I couldn't be happier, but Abby's…' McGee tripped over his own words.

'I was joking McGee.' Kate smiled at him

'I know.' He replied, turning slightly pink

'I,' said Tony standing up 'for one don't believe her.' He walked to directly in front of Kate. 'I say she's a spy.' He glared at her.

'Who'd want to spy on you, Tony?' She shot back, and then sighed. 'What can I do to make you believe it's me?' Tony thought for a second.

'Turn around.' He commanded. She obeyed; slowly turning a full 360. 'Now bend over.'

'Tony!' Kate screamed. 'Honestly!' She exclaimed, pulling Tony down and whispering something in his ear; causing him to turn bright red. Tony stared deep into Kate's eyes and suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug. She smelt like Kate. She fitted into his arms the way Kate had. She hugged him the way Kate had hugged him. Hands on her shoulders Tony pulled her arm's length.

'You feel like my Katie.' Tony told Kate. She nodded slightly. Gibbs, however, finally broke his silence.

'Abby's lab NOW.' He said very loudly (even for Gibbs) and headed towards the elevator with Ziva at his heels.

'C'mon Kate.' Tony said with a sigh, leading her towards the elevator. 'Probie's right; Abby's going to hit the roof!'

'Abby!' Gibbs called out as he entered her lab with Ziva close behind.

'Yer Gibbs?' She answered from where she was sitting in front of her computer. 'Need something?'

'There's a person that I need you to tell me if they really are who they claim to be.' Gibbs said

'Well, who do they claim to be?' Abby asked looking from Gibbs to Ziva

'Special Agent Todd.' Ziva said. Abby froze.

'Kate? You've got a person telling you they're Kate? There is no way in hell it's possible. Kate's…' She faded out. She couldn't finish that sentence.

'She looks a hell of a lot like her Abs.' Gibbs said with a sigh.

'Is it?' Abby looked directly at Gibbs. 'Do you think it's her?' Abby asked, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

'Abby…'

'What does your gut tell you Gibbs?'

'My gut tells me I need proof.' Gibbs said as Tony, Kate and McGee entered the lab. Abby stood up. McGee hurried over to stand beside Abby. Everyone watched Abby as she marched up to Kate.

'You look like Kate.' Abby said

'I'm glad you think so.' Kate said

'You sound like Kate, but do you know something only Kate would know?' Abby questioned

'Like what, Abs?' Kate asked

'Where do I keep my spare keys?'

'McGee's desk, second draw, under the blue and black striped tie he keeps there.' Kate answered calmly.

'You do?' McGee asked, as a huge grin appeared on Abby's face and she threw herself at Kate. Kate, although slightly surprised (though not that surprised) soon returned the death grip hug Abby was giving her.

'Uh, Abs? Planning on letting go anytime soon?' Kate asked after five minutes had passed and Abby was still hugging the life out of Kate.

'No.' Abby replied tears rolling down her face. 'I missed you so much, and now that you're back I'm not letting you go again. Ever.'

'I missed you too Abby.' The tears were starting to form in Kate's eyes 'But I promise I'm not going anywhere.' Abby let Kate go and took a step back.

'I know.' Abby said with a smile as McGee handed her a tissue.

'Abby?' Gibbs asked 'Proof?'

'Ah yes.' Abby replied 'This way Kate.' She pulled Kate to a table.

'How are you going to prove this is really Agent Todd?' Ziva asked

'Fingerprint's are the quickest way.' Abby said whilst expertly taking Kate's fingerprints. 'I'll compare the fingerprints I'm taking now with the ones on Kate's file and determine if they're a match.'

'How long will it take?' Gibbs asked

'Couple of seconds.' Abby said, moving to a computer. 'Okay,' she declared typing several commands into the keyboard 'the fingerprints on the left are the ones I just took. The ones on the right are what I lifted from Kate's file.' Everyone was watching what she was doing on the Plasma. 'Now I've just got to run it through the software and…' A little box appeared on the screen with the words "positive match" in it. 'They match.' Abby grinned. 'She's the one and only Kate Todd.'

'Well,' Gibbs looked at his watch 'You and Tony are on lunch run.' He said to Kate, throwing her keys, before walking out the lab.

'Hey Gibbs?' Said Kate running after him

'Yes, Agent Todd?' He asked, stopping

'Thanks.' Kate said. Gibbs suddenly gave Kate a hug.

'You're welcome Kate.' He replied, walking off. 'And don't forget my coffee!' He yelled over his shoulder. Kate went back into the lab.

'So, lunch.' She said throwing Tony the keys

'Can I go with you?' Abby asked hopefully

'Of course you can!' Tony exclaimed 'I take it you're coming with us, McGee?'

'Sure thing Tony.' McGee replied. Meanwhile Ziva was thinking it would probably be better if she left.

'You coming too, Ziva?' Kate asked

'If you don't mind.' Ziva said 'But, Kate? You might want to see Ducky first.' Kate nodded.

'I'll meet you at the car.' She told them. So as Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby made their way to the car (with McGee almost dragging Abby) Kate made her way to the morgue. She entered to find Ducky leaning over a body, talking to it whilst putting a pair of gloves on. She moved to stand beside him.

'What do you have Ducky?' She asked, peering over his shoulder. Ducky was shocked to say the least.

'Caitlin! But you're…'

'Apparently not.' She said with an understanding smile. 'Gibbs has proof if you don't believe I'm me.'

'Oh, no. I believe it's you. I'm just having a little trouble comprehending it.' Kate hugged him

'It's really good to see you Ducky.'

'Likewise Kate.' He hugged her back

'We're going to get lunch, want anything?' She asked, breaking the embrace

'No, no, thankyou, but do promise you'll visit me later.'

'Of course Ducky. I'll see you later.' She gave his arm a squeeze.

'Bye Kate.' He said as she exited the morgue and he was left to figure out if he seeing ghosts… again.

It was growing very late, yet four people still remained in the bullpen. Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee were all sitting around Tony's desk talking. Although Abby was falling asleep and McGee was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Kate, noting this, looked at her watch.

'Guys, I think it's time we went home.' Kate told them.

'Yikes!' Said Tony looking at his watch 'I agree.' Abby, who was nearly asleep, didn't say anything. McGee woke her and helped her stand up.

'C'mon Abby I'll get you home.' McGee told her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

'Mmmm…' She said, resting her head on his shoulder as he guided her towards the elevator.

'Need a lift, Katie?' Tony asked Kate as they made their way to the elevator

'How many more times do I have to tell you not to call me Katie?' She replied

'Well maybe I missed you!' He snapped back

'I missed you too.' Kate said, barely above a whisper. Tony pulled her into his arms. 'A lift would be great, Tony.' They met up with Abby and McGee at the elevator and together the four of them made their way to the car park. Abby, who was feeling slightly more awake, hugged Kate tightly.

'I'll be expecting a lot of phone calls and emails from you, Missy!' Abby said, using her best glare.

'And visits too.' Kate replied, smiling

'And visits too.' Abby agree as she got into McGee's car.

'Bye guys.' McGee said

'Hey McGee!' Kate called out

'Yer Kate?' He asked

'Take good care of her,' Kate said referring to Abby 'or you'll be sorry.'

'And not to mention Gibbs will kick your ass.' Tony added helpfully.

'Will do.' McGee said with a grin as he got in the car and drove off leaving Tony and Kate alone. Kate and Tony got into his car and made a fairly silent journey to her place. As she exited his car, he just couldn't help himself. He had to ask

'Hey Kate' He said

'Yes, Tony?' She replied

'What really happened to you?' He asked. She sighed. She was afraid someone was going to ask her this.

'Aliens, Tony,' she answered sarcastically 'I was abducted by aliens.' And with that she slammed the door.

--

You know the drill people… Reply! I might add something to this later… depending on whether anyone wants it, I suppose.


End file.
